Someday
by Kaleidoscope Of Tales
Summary: <html><head></head>Lily is living in a world where being different is being despised. She tells no one of her Muggle Blood, because such a thing could get her killed. Then James Potter became interested... (T for discrimination and mentioned topics like suicide. No real cursing)</html>


**_Elggum Blood._**

**Summary: Lily is living in a world where being different is being despised. She tells no one of her Muggle Blood, because such a thing could get her killed. Then James Potter became interested...**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Magic," said the man, as a snowflake dances in his palm. A snowflake? In summer? Lily watched, enchanted. Maybe she'd found somewhere she'd finally belong...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>James watched the beautiful patronus of a cougar streak through the door.<em>

_"__Hm?" Said his father, placing his card down for exploding snap. A loud bang ensued. He turned to see what his son seemed so enraptured with. "Ah, Marcus," he sighed. _

_"__Do you have to go?" James asked, trying not to sulk. His father was nearly never home, and it hurt. _

_"__I'm afraid so."_

_The cougar padded closer, and spoke in a gruff, harsh voice. "There's been another muggle attack, Potter. You need to be at the scene immediately. Location is 32, 33, 34, 35, and 39 Merryrose Street, London, main fight is going in the house with the light blue door."_

_"__Is there a name?" His father wondered._

_"__And yes," the cougar went on. "The Muggles in blue door are called Evans. We need you hear as soon as possible, and you'll have to apparate. Floo wards have been put up in case anymore Death Eaters have any ideas. Hurry!"_

_"__Evans?" James repeated._

_"__Yes," said his father distractedly, grabbing his wand holster and strapping it onto his arm. "I don't suspect you'd know them, James. Muggles."_

* * *

><p>"I love you, darling," says Mrs Evans, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. They are outside the train station to keep themselves from being seen. Mrs Evans hugs her child, and releases a sad sigh.<p>

"I love you, mum," Lily mumbles. Her voice, though muffled through her mother's blatantly muggle cardigan, sounds disappointed. She'd love to march in there, clenching her mother's hand like a life source, but her mother would always refuse. "_I don't want you hurt, darling,_" she'd say, holding onto a forced smile.

So Lily has to leave her mother outside the train station in the small dingy car park each year.

"Good luck," her mum says with a brave-face. Lily tries to replicate it.

"Bye," she says, softly. A little regretful. The Magical World isn't nearly as beautiful as it once seemed.

Her mum hugs her harder, for a moment. Then she pulls away. "Your da would have been proud," she whispers, freezing up like a statue.

Lily blinks back tears, and gives her mum a wobbly smile. "I hope so."

Inside the train station she pulls her second-hand trunk onto a trolley. She pulled out a fuzzy red jumper and set it on a clear area of the trolley, placing her rather obese black cat, Boo, onto it. He purred, cuddling up into a ball, uncaring out the gawking muggles. Lily wished she could be so brave.

"How is it possible that your cat's gotten even fatter over the summer?" Comes the drawling pureblood voice of the boy she most loathed. James Potter stands behind her, his impeccable _expensive_ trunk wheeled behind him. His snowy white own, Windhoot, coos superiorly at her and Boo.

Lily scowls. "Stuff it, Potter." _How is it possible that your ego's gotten even larger over the summer?_ She wonders moodily, but stays quiet. The Potters were a rich pureblood family that no one ever dared cross. She says no more.

"Oh, come on Evans," he laughs. She starts pushing her trolley away, knowing he's just trying to rile her up. It's working. "How many times do you feed him a day? Twenty?"

_Twice_, her mind automatically corrects. _Mum and the neighbours keep feeding him extra._

Boo hisses. Lily finds it in her to give a weak smile. She can't let him upset her again. She has _someone_ on her side, even if he is a cat.

"Of course _you'd_ have a familiar to suit your personality," Potter says impertinently.

She snaps. "As have _you_," she says, snarky.

Potter laughs again, finding her comeback less then insulting. Her cheeks flame.

"Why, Windhoot must be so flattered," he says arrogantly.

_I'd prefer the owl any day,_ Lily thinks, though staring at the owl's pointy beak.

She can't dignify an answer, and walks faster. Of course, there are no sports courses in Hogwarts open for girls, so she slows down instantly. Potter, fit as an athlete, strolls calmly behind her. A low growl is released from her throat.

She hates him. She truly does.

She stomps away, him still close behind her. They vanish through the wall.

Potter is still hurling insults at her back, and she's at the end of her patience, when-

"Lily?" And then, not quite so friendly… "_Potter?_"

"Oh, _Sev_!" She cries out in relief, throwing her arms around him. She has no doubt that he's blushing. Sev was shy like that.

"Snivellus," Potter says, his almost amiable attitude fading. "Could've sworn there for a second someone important had appeared."

When angered, shy, Sev was not. "What- someone like _you,_ Potter?" He sneers.

"Exactly," Potter beams. An award-winning pearly smile that would've only been docked points for the sheer falsity of it. Lily would know; it was the story of her life.

Sev just glowers at him, "come one, Lily," he grumbles, still visibly annoyed.

"Goodbye, Lily!"

She looks back, startled. But Potter is lost in the crowd.

He's never called her by her first name before…

Sev pulls her away before she can wonder further.

"That Veela of a Gryffindor," hissed Sev. Lily hid a smile. She could understand Veelas- they were as misunderstood and prejudiced against as she was…. But Sev had just compared James Potter to the usually self-obsessed creatures.

"Hm," she says, and Sev's eyes snap worriedly to her.

"Oh, Lily- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she says, truthfully. "I'm not a Veela." She tells him, forcefully. His eyes wander to the surrounding students, and she knows he understands.

"Of course."

Sev was one of only two friends. She couldn't risk getting close to her housemates: that would lead to friendship; which would lead to secrets; which would lead to suspicion; which would lead to everyone knowing about her dirty blood. Sev was an exception, though. He was a half-blood, and an outcast because of such a fact. He lived nearby and had been the first to tell her about magic.

How beautiful it had seemed back then- Lily had truly believed that magic could make everything _right_. World peace, no discrimination, no hate, no hunger, no drought. But the wizards didn't care- they didn't care about muggles, and they certainly didn't care whether select few of their offspring were magical. Dumbledore was nearly alone on the kinder side of Magic. He'd visited her to invite Lily to join his prestigious school- Hogwarts. He hadn't told her not to tell others about her blood; she'd realized that herself, when Ruth Presley admitted to a group of friends about her birth. Ruth suffered vicious bullying for the next year and finally turned her wand on herself after realizing the perpetrators were her _friends_.

Lily swore she would not end up like poor Ruth.

They step onto the train, together.

Kelly Evans smiles at her when she and Sev open the door to his compartment; the only one with someone they could trust.

"Hello, Long-Lost-Sister-Of-Mine," he greets.

Lily manages a smile. It's because of Kelly that she is not a suspect of blood-inferiority. She told him of her plight in hope that she might somehow be related to him, a pureblood, in her first-year. Kelly had searched and searched, but had been unsuccessful in finding her on the tree. "You could've been knocked off," he'd suggested. "For having ancestors who married muggles." But Lily knew he was just trying to comfort her. Fortunately, Kelly was kind enough to tell the world they were related. He just never said how.

"Hi, Kelly," she murmurs. She's not used to talking to people her age for long periods of time.

"Evans," Sev says curtly. He doesn't trust Kelly, who's a bit of an everyone-guy. The sort of bloke who strangers would come up and say 'hey' to. He worries that Kelly might blab their secret.

"Which one?" Grins Kelly jokingly. Kelly was a burst of sunshine of a year of rain, Lily found.

"The smart one," Sev replies, dryly.

Kelly sends her a tragic look. "Don't be offended, Lily."

She fakes a look of shock. "Kelly- how dare you?"

"Mm," he says. "Is Potter looking as handsome as usual? I take it that your irked expression has something to do with one of the handsomest men in Hogwarts," he paused. "Besides me and Dumbledore, of course."

Lily could empathize with Kelly as well. He had to hide who and what he really was too.

And yes, if you were wondering, Kelly was homosexual.

"He's not the_ most_ handsome," Lily stressed.

"Don't lie, Lily-Sister, it's unbecoming of an Evan."

Sev remains quiet. She nudges him.

"James Potter is a_ right prat!_" He blurts out.

Kelly stares for a moment, and laughs. "That too, Snape, that too." He turns to Lily. "How's the whole Elggum problem?"

E-L-G-G-U-M/M-U-G-G-L-E.

Lily gives a little grin. "It's okay. Nobody found out my parents were breeding such animals."

It was their code. Something the three of them share. Kelly's parents had a pet Yag, Sev's mum owned a Male Elggum, and Lily's parents breed Elggums.

And the sad thing was that such lies were believable.

They settle into a comfortable silence. A minute or two later, a head pops through their door.

"Hullo?" Says the head, beaming widely. "Oh! It's you! Evans and Evans and Snivellus!"

"Black," growls Sev. Lily sighed. She didn't particularly like the infamous Black heir, but getting onto the bad side of such a rich, distinguished pureblood family was practically suicide. Lily, luckily, had yet to appear in his black book, but unfortunate Sev had been in it since the first day of school.

"Black," she says, in a less angry tone than Sev's.

"Oh!" Beams Kelly. "'Ello!"

Black ignores her and grins back at Kelly. "Hey Kels! Your party was absolutely-" he smirks, "and I'm Sirius- _magical_!"

"Stop!" Moans Kelly, covering his ears. "Such terrible puns!"

Laughing, Black plops himself down beside Lily, in front of Kelly, and as far as possible from Sev. She sighs again, but he takes no notice. Quietly she removes her Potions Handbook from her knapsack. At this, he turns to her.

"Evans," he says, exasperated. "And I mean the female one. Or, the more female one. How can you be reading at a time like this?"

"A time like what?"

"Like _this!_" He says wildly, waving his hands about his head. "Sixth year! Last year of freedom before the Big Test! Enjoy life a little! Live for once!"

Lily smiles weakly. "I'm not a big one for 'partying'." Which she supposes is true, even though she's never gone to a party before.

If it was possible, Black's eyes widen even more. "B-but!" He stutters dramatically. "Nobody _doesn't _like parting! It's inhuman not to!"

"I must be real unique then," she says waspishly. "Perhaps a whole different species."

_Whoops_. She feels her own eyes widen, wishing she could take it all back. She does a silent prayer to whoever's up there that Black won't put the pieces together.

He pauses for a second, missing a beat, but gives his easy smile again a moment later. "A Gryffinclaw, part lion, part nerd." Her face reddens.

"A Ravendor!" Kelly contributes cheerfully.

Black nods. "Mm. Did Prongs attack you again?" He asks her, not necessarily sounding interested, or caring, but his eyes say something different. Lily exhales noisily.

"He hates me. He hates me, and I don't even know why."

"If it helps," Kelly adds, motioning to himself and Sev. "He hates both of us too!"

Black hums. "He doesn't hate you, just what you represent. The Evans are filthy rich, old money. This generation hardly has to do hardly anything to get by. The Potters have been working for a century to build their family up."

Lily scowls. It's not like she hasn't heard such before. "It's not like _he's_ the one working." Unlike she and Tuney, who both had summer jobs, and before boarding school, had worked in the little newsagents, owned by a family friend, to help their mother pay the rent.

Black's eyes flashed. "James… it's not like you've worked for anything in your life, Evans!" He snarls in a voice that clearly states he doubts she even has a life.

Kelly gives a nervous chuckle. "Now, come on Lily, Sirius…"

"No. Tell me, Kelly, have you ever worked for anything? Without Mama and Dada's help? Really?"

Kelly's eyes flit between them. "…No."

"You, Evans?" He turns to her. She is faced with a mediocre decision, but one that hurts terribly. Hold her pureblood shield or tell him the truth; how she'd worked for _everything_. How she really doesn't enjoy studying, especially studying in advance, but endures it _just in case_ the subject came up in class and her reaction would be similar a muggleborn's.

She feels horribly pathetic, tears rising in her eyes, but she holds them back. "No."

Then there's something in his eyes. Disapproval, realization, bitter amusement.

Sirius Black laughs, and slams the door behind him.

He walks, stuffing his hands into his dirty, torn, muggle jeans pockets. How angry his mother had been when he'd stomped down the stairs in such mundane attire. He's always trying to differentiate himself from the rest of his family, yet people like Lily Evans still looked at him with fear.

He understands where James is coming from. The Evans are rich, and have been since money came about. That money was passed down, less work needed with every generation. Like the Blacks. But James could accept him- he was the first Grey Black. He does everything he can to show that he is different. That he is a Gryffindor, through and through. But Lily Evans made him feel like a Slytherin.

He comes upon Wormtail, snivelling on the ground outside their compartment.

"They're saving your seat," he schmoozes.

Sirius feels his left eyebrow raise. "Alright," he says. It's not like he's surprised. Wormtail, though a friend, was still very much a pushover.

He slips past the rat-like boy and opens the compartment door, placing his signature smirk on his face. Maybe James will realize it's not real.

But he doesn't. He's too frustrated.

Remus sighs. "Sirius, could you please explain to James that the whole world is not in love with him?"

"It doesn't make sense," James says, shaking his head. "They _do_."

"Pardon one Lily Evans," says Marlene with irony. "And me."

James turns to her with faux astonishment. "_Never_! You know you love me! You're just using poor Remus to make me jealous!"

Marlene smiles, sharing a look with Remus.

Sirius looks at James. "What's going on?"

"Lily still isn't reacting to his insults/flirts," Remus supplies, rolling his eyes.

"_Evans,_" James glares. "Hates me. And I have no clue _why._"

"Uh, sorry to be the one to point this out, but you're not exactly likeable," says Marlene cheekily.

He drops the serious expression for a moment and glowers at her. "Lies!" He picks it up again. "But everyone loves me!"

"Not me."

"Me neither."

"I prefer girls."

James pouts. "But…"

"Well, you are just attempting to irritate or embarrass her overall. And, unlike most people, she _knows_ that."

He thinks for a moment. "But, she hates me too. She has since the start."

"Because we insulted Snivellus," guesses Sirius.

"He's her only friend," Marlene says solemnly.

"And Kelly Evans," says James. "But they look almost nothing alike. It's weird." It was true: Lily had red hair; Kelly had brown; Lily had bright green eyes; Kelly had dark blue; Lily was short; Kelly was tall; Lily had freckles; Kelly was tanned.

"No blood relation?" Suggests Marlene, unfazed. "Or maybe she just looks like her Mum. I know I do, or I'd look like that hooligan," she hikes a thumb in Sirius's direction.

"Hey," he whines, sticking his tongue out.

"Ew."

"Off the subject of girls," Sirius says, in a conspiring tone. "What will be today's opening prank, Moony, Prongs, Girl?"

"I plan on doing something_… inspiring_!" James enthuses, mind having left Lily immediately. "But it has to be on subject."

"Autumn," provides Marlene. "Cliché magic for the firsties. Disfigure the sorting hat again."

Sirius snaps his fingers. "The sorting hat- remember when we jinxed in to yell Dumbledor, and Dumblerin, and Dumblepuff, and Dumbleclaw?"

"Except it didn't work," reminds Marlene. "You didn't concentrate hard enough. It was yelling stuff about pudding 'cos this moron," she ruffles Sirius's hair much to his embarrassment, "was _hungry_."

"We should try it again," James says, hiding a smirk as Sirius tried to fix his hair into his trademark messy, roguish look. _Pudding._ "I want to see the look on old Sluggy's face. Or McGonagall. Or, hell, even Snivellus! This will be brilliant."

* * *

><p>"Are you OK, Lily?" Sev speaks up, softly.<p>

"No, not really," she mutters, but she looks up and gives the two a reassuring smile. "But I will be."

"Black takes things too far," Kelly tells her. "Like that fling he had with Laura Junes."

"She was heartbroken," agrees Lily. Sev coughs.

"Are… were you offended?" He looks down. "If you were Kelly and I could make sure he doesn't do it again…"

She laughs. "Black just says what he thinks, I shouldn't be offended."

They quieten. Nobody comments on her use of 'shouldn't', rather than 'wasn't'.

"Someday, you can tell them, Lily," Kelly says lowly. "We can tell them…" He drifts off, looking very tired.

Sev pats her shoulder awkwardly.

"Maybe someday," she repeats. She looks out the window, and smiles slightly. "Someday…"

**Don't know whether I'll continue it or not, I just felt like writing it. I like Lily as this character. What can I say? I like reviews, but I'm not going to force anyone to.**


End file.
